2016 KCA Short: Slime Target: Virgil
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Kids Choice Awards season is here! Check out Blake Shelton and Arcanum's Veronica Larrson as we go behind the scenes with all our fic characters and others attempting to slime GameLine's Virgil Tyson!
_A/N: Hey, readers! It's Kids Choice Awards season! I saw the awards last night and Runner just saw it today. But we have a special bonus treat for you readers and KCA fans: a one-off special! Check it out!_

 **2016 KCA Short: Slime Target: Virgil**

In the studio of _ **The Voice of the Philippines**_ , one of the chairs spun around to reveal U.S. coach, country musician, and Kids Choice Awards host Blake Shelton.

"Hey, kids! I hope you're ready for this year's Kids Choice awards, because it's gonna be a slime-filled blast!," he said. Suddenly, one of the chairs next to him spun around, revealing Veronica Larrson in the chair.

"What the-what are you doing in .ap's seat?"

"What are you doing in The Voice of the Philippines instead of US?" Veronica asked back.

"Well, I just got a text from my agent to go here. I think it was by a producer of the show, called…Rou Tom?," Blake said as he pulled out his phone to check on his said text.

But realizing who "Rou Tom" is, Veronica angrily turned around and saw the Plasma Pokemon laughing that the 2016 KCA host fell for it as Koto stared at it out of dismay. Celebi, on the other hand, just whacked Rotom with a Japanese harisen fan out of annoyance.

"Okay... Ignoring that... I know that in Kids Choice Awards, no one is safe from the slime, right?" Veronica asked.

"That's correct. Why you asking?"

"Well, I mentioned to everyone backstage about Virgil Tyson, a new kid hero from GameLine Battlegrounds who practically uses most of his losses to win every game he encountered in this world of games. Plus his appearance resemble of Professor Oak if he was a kid, which I don't recommend mentioning in front of him."

"And what does this have to do with being inevitably slimed?"

"Well, I might've mentioned that he'd could avoid ever being slimed thanks to his upside down luck to everyone backstage."

"Okay... Then why do you sound so unsure right now?" Blake asked.

Without warning, their conversation were interrupted by some splatting sounds, which to their shock, Spongebob is running through the stage holding a water gun filled with slime yelling out a battle cry before he left.

"Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut," Veronica muttered before she and Blake chased him to see what was going on.

* * *

Backstage, Ash, Pikachu, his Greninja, and Danny chased Virgil. They passed by a fountain, from which they heard beeping coming from. As they leaned into take a closer look the fountain suddenly exploded covering the former four in slime, but missing Virgil by inches. Andre, who was hiding nearby and had hacked the fountain to explode, and seeing his mistake, quietly fled the scene.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bren chased Virgil through the backstage area with a slime-filled balloon in hand. Bren then stopped and threw it at Virgil, but Virgil seeing this, quickly dropped through a trap door in the floor just in time. The balloon then hit Jordan in the face, covering her in slime. Bren, realizing his mistake, ran for his life as his enraged and irate cousin chased after him.

* * *

Later, Virgil found himself cornered by Jake, June, and Whitney, who were about to slime him with slime guns. But as he backed away, he stepped on a pressure, which activated a geyser of slime which covered them all, allowing Virgil to give the slip once more.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Jimmy and Timmy were blasting at Virgil with Jimmy's new slime rifles. Using Jimmy's installed target system, they soon had a lock on him and both fired at him. But just as they did, Virgil slipped in a puddle of slime causing them to miss. As Veronica and Blake arrived on scene however, they heard multiple yells and turned to the left to see the Pokemon Professors covered with slime from head to toe.

"Nice going, Jimmy, Timmy, you got the Professors," Veronica said.

"Yeah, you're the worst shots I've ever seen," Blake added as the two turned to the boys.

But to Veronica and Blake's surprise, they saw that Jimmy and Timmy didn't fire their slime weapons at all as the former tried to check his rifle for defects while the latter said to the Professors, "What are you talking about? Our weapons got jammed thanks to a mis-wishing from Cosmo."

"I thought you changed your mind and wanted jam rifles," Cosmo said stupidly.

"Then who…?," Veronica started to ask before they turned around and saw the true shooter: Professor Oak.

"Professor," Veronica said astonished.

"Um... I thought they shot first," Oak said in a sheepish tone as he hid his toy slime rifle on his back as he sheepishly grins.

* * *

Tony, Mac, Bart, and Bloo then chased Virgil down through a hallway. The four of them raised their slime rifles and shot at Virgil, but he tripped and fell forward at the last second, causing them to hit Prickly, blinding him. The four, not wanting to get in trouble, ran before he could recover his eyesight.

* * *

Then the Kirrin cousins attempted to chase Virgil. However, they triggered the slime geyser from before and were blasted into the air by it.

* * *

Uma Lente caught Virgil in his sights with his slime cannon. But just as he fired, Bloo suddenly appeared, wanting to get Virgil himself, and was hit instead courtesy of his own stupidity.

"Terrific," Uma snapped annoyed.

* * *

Later, Blair and Nate charged at from Virgil from two sides with slime pistols. But as they fired at him, Virgil tripped over a slime rifle dropped earlier, causing the two to slime each other.

* * *

Later, Andre decided to try and hit Virgil with a makeshift slime bomb, but when he threw it at Virgil as he ran past him, it didn't explode like it was supposed to. Puzzled, Andre barely had time to react when Ocean and River walked over and picked up the bomb out of curiosity, at which it exploded all over them. Andre immediately panicked and ran away.

* * *

Veronica and Blake witness all of this and were puzzled at how Virgil was able to stay unslimed, despite everyone's efforts.

"Wow, they sure are persistent," Blake said.

"Yeah, but then again so is he," Veronica added.

Just then, Virgil ran up near the two and gasped for air as he became confused at all of this. "What is with everyone today?! What am I look like to them, a target?!"

Realizing that Virgil has no clue that the character tried to slime him, Veronica sheepishly spoke up, "Well... Actually, I-"

However, she was quickly interrupted when Virgil, to his shock and awe, saw Blake Shelton and shouted, "Wait... ARE YOU BLAKE SHELTON?! I heard your songs from my Dad's album! Man, I can't wait to tell him that I-"

Suddenly Virgil was hit with blasts of slime from every direction! Veronica and Blake turned and saw the Pokemon Professors holding slime rifles and cannons.

"Finally, we got him," Elm said.

"Yeah, now all this sliming can stop," Ivy added

"Well, that's KCA for you," Veronica spoke up, which Virgil's eyes widened as he heard this.

"What?! That's today?!" Virgil shouted in shock. "Man, no wonder why everyone's chasing me."

"Well the slime is a tradition, you know," Oak pointed out, when he was suddenly bombarded by slime blasts himself…by the other professors. "Hey, what did I do?!"

"That was for sliming us earlier," Birch said.

"Hey come on, that was an accident. I said I was sorry!," Oak yelled annoyed before Veronica laughed at his misfortune and Blake just shrugged at this.

 _A/N: So what do you think of it? Cool, huh? Guess Virgil's upside down luck ran out! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the KCAs if you saw them. If you haven't, check out Nickelodeon's website. Anyhow, stay tuned for more fics from RunnerNash Productions. See ya next time!_


End file.
